En el ocaso de la paz
by kitsune96
Summary: Las relaciones entre Noxus y Demacia se han calmado, pero aún son necesarias ciertas cosas para llegar por fin a la paz. Tras ser heridos en una misión, Garen y Katarina van a tener que convivir. Mientras tanto, algo extraño se teje en las entrañas de Noxus
1. Cese al fuego (forzado)

Katarina estaba acostumbrada a la sangre. A su olor, su color y al repulsivo calor que emitía cuando se pegaba en la piel.

El problema, era que ahora era suya, no era la primera vez que salía herida en combate, por supuesto, pero no recordaba haber estado tan herida nunca, se dijo que el dolor era una buena señal, al menos podía comprobar que la pierna todavía estaba allí, pero si seguía sangrando de esa manera…

—Te ayudaré a…levantarte— Garen estaba loco si lo decía en serio, el monstruo del vacío había perforado la armadura y el hombro izquierdo había recibido toda la saña de los colmillos, dudaba que la carne bajo la ropa estuviera mejor que la propia

—Solo salgamos de aquí, ya tenemos el Ojo, solo…— gruñó adolorida y frustrada por su propia debilidad, se le nubló la vista, a ese paso la hemorragia la dejaría fuera del juego —vamos, muévete, no llegué hasta aquí para que un insecto me haga esto.

En realidad, la bestia que los atacó era mucho más que un simple insecto, la criatura del vacío, con sus dos metros de largo e incalculables colmillos fue más que suficiente para hacerlos añicos a ambos con solo morderlos. Volteó a mirar a su provisional compañero cuando escuchó el ruido de un golpe: El demaciano dejó caer su armadura, incapaz de llevarla, como sospechaba, ni la armadura puso pararlo

—Idiota, eso solo hará que tenga menos presión— pensó tratando de acercarse para atenderlo, le fue imposible ponerse de pie, volvió a marearse a tal punto que debió sostenerse apoyando las manos en el suelo. Cerró los ojos —concéntrate, vamos…cuenta…101, 99, 97, 95…— no funcionó. El agarre disminuyó en intensidad, solo podía ver las copas de los árboles y el cielo cada vez más difusos, lo único que no pudo reconocer, fue un par de ojos dorados.

El agarrotamiento en los músculos fue tal que le costó despertar, más aún distinguir esa mancha morada como una persona, aunque… ¿eso era…una persona?

— ¿Mmh? — la yordle era aún más pequeña que los de su raza, como mucho alcanzaba el medio metro, tenía los ojos dorados y el pelo de un morado sumamente oscuro, casi negro, su piel también era morada, pero mucho más clara. Le sonrió, mostrando que le faltaba un diente — ¡Mamá, la _guigante_ despertó! — y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando tirado en el piso el paño húmedo con que había estado limpiándole la frente

— ¿Dónde…diablos estoy? — estaba recostada en una hamaca, en una habitación que debía usarse como estudio de alguien, pues estaba llena de libros y tenía un escritorio con el tamaño adecuado para un yordle

—Vivi, no puedes llamar gigantes a los humanos, es ofensivo— la otra yordle tenía un tamaño más normal y, por el parecido, dedujo que eran madre e hija —me alegra ver que despertaste, ¿Cómo está esa pierna?

—Ahora que lo dices…casi no la siento.

—Solo estás anestesiada…muy anestesiada, aunque el efecto ya debe estar pasando, ¿en serio tú y ese sujeto pelearon contra un monstruo del vacío? Te gustan las emociones fuertes, ¿eh? — Soltó una risa algo extraña —anda, Vivi, dile a tu padre y a Garen que Katarina ya está bien.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Garen nos dijo, despertó antes que tú y está bastante mejor, al menos tuvo la decencia de usar armadura. Anda, ve— le dio un empujoncito a su hija para que cumpliera su orden. Apenas la niña salió de cuarto, su semblante se volvió más serio —Una amiga es parte del escuadrón Meiling, y de todas sus historias, creo que nunca me habló de nadie con heridas parecidas.

— ¿Eso es un cumplido?

—Es una manera de decirte que no sé qué tanto vayas a sanar— agarró la manta que impedía a la pelirroja ver sus partes inferiores — ¿quieres ver?

—No tengo miedo, si es lo que te interesa saber.

La carne estaba morada en casi toda su extensión, las heridas de colmillos, abiertas aunque ya no manaban sangre le daban un aspecto destrozado

—Puedo curar un poco esto, no todo, pero…— Lulu acercó sus dedos a unos cinco centímetros —ahora, tus huesos están así, todo lo que puedo hacer es dejarlos así— los acercó hasta que solo quedaron a un centímetro —lo demás, no tengo idea de si podrás volver a pelear o a caminar bien— Katarina se rió

—Es raro— Lulu levantó una ceja —que tu parezcas más insegura que yo. Tu solo cúralo, yo me encargaré del resto.

—Si tú lo dices.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? — Lulu la miró — ¿podemos hablar?

— ¿Hablar? — la pelirroja procedió a explicarse

—Ya me desmayé recientemente, no quiero pasar esa vergüenza otra vez.

—déjame adivinar, ¿noxiana?

—Sería patético que pasara de nuevo.

—Como quieras, ¿tienes apellido?

—Du Couteau. Mi familia ha servido a Noxus por generaciones— por el momento, la yordle se dedicaba a limpiar la piel herida con un paño húmedo, asegurándose de que no quedaran restos de mugre o sangre seca

— ¿Y cuántos son?

—Dos, mi padre está desaparecido desde hace años y mi madre murió cuando era niña, solo somos yo y Cassiopeia.

— ¿Es tu hermana mayor o menor?

En el instante en que Lulu comenzó a aplicar magia, Katarina gruñó y se mordió la lengua hasta casi hacerse sangre para no gritar, apretó las esquinas de la hamaca

—Vamos, ¿es mayor o menor? — la alentó la yordle tratando de no mirarla

—Es…mi hermana menor…tiene 22…los cumplió hace un mes.

—Vaya, es una mujer joven, ¿y tú? — el sonido de los huesos le resultaba insoportable a la yordle, quien se preguntaba cómo la pelirroja podía soportarlo

—26…la primera vez que fui a una misión tenía 15…y la primera vez que tomé un arma…fue a los cinco. Mi padre nos enseñó a usar un cuchillo, logré tirarle a una diana a cuatro metros de distancia.

Lulu se alejó un tanto nerviosa

—Debería ser suficiente por ahora, ven…trata de ponerte de pie— se acercó a la puerta — ¡Garen! ¡¿Puedes…?!

—Puedo hacerlo sola.

Se aferró a las tiras de la hamaca, estaba empezando a desaparecer el anestésico y el dolor se hacía presente, pero podía moverse y eso era más que suficiente

—Toma— observó a la yordle, quien le tendía un bastón de madera lo bastante grande para que ella pudiera usarlo.

—No lo necesito— casi se tragó la lengua cuando Lulu le pegó en el pie — ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

—Mi casa. Mis reglas. Lo usas o yo me encargaré de que no vuelvas a caminar.

—…De acuerdo.

— ¡Así se habla! — le extrañó la rapidez con que se alegró.

Katarina salió cojeando de la habitación, divisando a Garen sentado en el suelo: las sillas eran demasiado pequeñas para él, tenía un torniquete en el brazo izquierdo. Apenas la divisó, el castaño soltó una carcajada

— ¡Te pareces a Swain!

— ¿Tienes algún problema? — el comentario le fastidio bastante, luego se fijó en un detalle — ¿y tu ropa?

Garen llevaba una camisa y unos pantalones de tela bastante simples

—Creo que deberías preguntarte por la tuya— la pelirroja se miró, el conjunto era muy similar: blusa y pantalones, había estado tan ocupada pensando en el dolor que ni cuenta se dio —espera, ¿Dónde están mis cosas? Allí está el…

— ¿Buscas esto? — miró a su alrededor —Aquí abajo.

El yordle era un gatito negro con ojos dorados, usaba ropa de mago y sostenía en la mano (o pata, aún no estaba muy segura) una especie de pequeño escudo plateado con un ojo de esclerótica morada en el centro

—Estuve investigando. Se llama "El ojo del equinoccio", es un objeto bastante potente que permite invocar fantasmas, ¿para esta estupidez casi se matan?

—Creo que están algo desconectados —comentó Garen —verán, ha habido un…golpe de estado en Noxus, no tengo todos los detalles, pero se firmará un armisticio con Demacia. La condición para el cese al fuego es que muchos objetos mágicos que puedan usarse como arma serán destruidos.

—Y nosotros debíamos venir a buscar ese, pero nos encontramos con un monstruo del vacío, ¿quién nos encontró?

—Yo— la pequeña yordle tiró de su pantalón —estaba buscando moras y tú estabas en el piso, papá siempre me dice que no me acerque a extraños, pero se veía tan raro ver tanto rojo en el suelo que me acerqué y vi que estaban heridos.

— ¿Rojo? Pues sí, sangramos mucho.

—Hablaba de tu pelo, es muy rojo y brillante. Se notaba a kilómetros, ¿Cómo haces para que sea tan bonito?

—Eh… ¿lo…lavo?

—De todas formas— Garen desvió la atención a él —Ya envié una carta, mandaran a un soldado noxiano y un demaciano para que lo lleven de vuelta.

—Por ahora— interrumpió Veigar —pueden quedarse, esta zona es terreno neutral, después de todo.

Fue bastante sorprendente la velocidad con que los mensajeros llegaron, esa misma tarde, luego de que Lulu hubiese preparado la cena y sus dos invitados tardado siglos en comer por el tamaño de los cubiertos, Garen se levantó a abrir la puerta, escuchando una voz familiar del otro lado

— ¡Hermano! — Lux le puso las manos en los hombros — ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

—Sanarán, ¿cómo han estado las cosas allá? ¿No has tenido problemas? ¿Cómo está Jarvan? — las preguntas fueron interrumpidas por otra voz femenina, mucho más ronca que la de Lux

— ¿Dónde está mi hermana? — Cassiopeia agradeció que ninguno de los dos Yordles la mirase de manera extraña

—Katarina está en el patio de atrás, está con Vivi— cuando se fue, Lux dejó de contener su escalofrío.

—Esa mujer es aterradora, ¿en serio hay gente como ella en Noxus? No podría vivir en un sitio así…

—Si quieren sentarse— Veigar señaló la alfombra, todo sillón o mueble era demasiado pequeño para ellos —tenemos té y jugo.

—Té estaría bien— respondió la rubia sentándose, acción que su hermano imitó.

En realidad, no era su intención pasar tiempo con la niña, solo salió de la casa, mirando una huerta que tenían en el patio cuando la pequeña yordle llegó a su lado haciendo preguntas sobre su casa, su familia y su pelo

—Whoa… ¿es ella? — Preguntó con los ojos brillantes cuando vio a Cassiopeia —increíble…— a la mujer-serpiente le sorprendió que aquella criatura, lejos de asustarse, acarició las escamas de su cola —son hermosas y brillan tanto y…

—Niña— la interrumpió Katarina

—Vivi.

—Eso, ¿puedes ir adentro? —esta hizo un puchero y entró. Cassiopeia se acercó con una expresión seria

— ¿Qué tan mal estás?

—Sanaré.

—Si estás usando esa porquería es porque estás mal— la pelirroja se rió

— ¿Esto? No lo necesito— tiró el bastón al piso, dio un paso, perdió fuerzas, pero se mantuvo en pie — ¿ves? Sanaré, ¿nos vamos ahora?

—Te quedas aquí.

— ¡¿Estás demente?!

—Se me pidió que te informara que debes quedarte aquí, podrás volver cuando vuelvas ser apta para realizar una misión.

— ¡Ambas sabemos que me están destituyendo!

—Kata…has sido un soldado sumamente eficiente por años, te permitirán volver cuando estés mejor.

— ¿De verdad crees eso? — Preguntó con furia —Tu y yo sabemos que se están deshaciendo de mí, ¿aun así quieres que me quede? — Cassiopeia apretó los puños

—No es mi decisión.

—Aun así quieres que lo haga, ¿por qué?

—… ¿Te acuerdas…de tu primera misión? — La pelirroja se tocó la cicatriz —Tú eras…eres mi heroína y ese día te vi llegar arrastrándote a punto de morir. Mi madre, mi padre, si vuelves ahora, ¿qué harán contigo? ¿Enviarte a una misión imposible para que te maten? — Cassiopeia se rió —prefiero que te destituyan y te metas tu maldita lealtad por el culo a verte morir a ti también.

—Aun así…

— **¡TE QUEDAS!** — tuvo que retroceder un paso ante semejante grito, vio el veneno correr por los colmillos de su hermana —paralizada por mi veneno o cómo estás ahora…tú eliges…

Pocas veces la mujer-serpiente sintió tanto alivio como en ese momento, cuando su hermana suspiró

—Que quede claro que no lo acepto, pero está bien.

—Me alegra ver no seas tan estúpida.

—Tú y yo sabemos lo que hemos sacrificado por esa lealtad— se rió —así que… ¿tu heroína? No sabía que fueras tan sentimental, es inesperadamente dulce— se cayó al suelo cuando Cassiopeia la golpeó con la cola, haciéndole perder el equilibrio

—Te lo buscaste.

—Que una niña te diga que eres hermosa tocó tu escamoso corazón, ¿eh? — perdió el aire cuando el siguiente golpe fue en el estómago —De acuerdo, me callaré.

—Que milagro.

Dentro, Lux le explicaba a Garen una situación parecida

— ¿No hay problema con que él se quede? De todas maneras Jarvan quería darte un descanso, has trabajado mucho.

—Estoy bien.

—Garen, por favor— el castaño rodó los ojos

—Volveré apenas pueda, ¿sí? — Lux se rió

—De todas formas les daremos algo de dinero, mi hermano come un montón. Si no entrenara tanto estaría gordo.

— ¡Oye!

—Lo noté hoy, aunque es normal, nuestros platos son más pequeños— comentó Lulu

—Mientras no estorben, todo bien— aclaró Veigar —tú te quedarás en el cuarto donde Lulu tiene sus cachivaches, supongo que la pelirroja también se queda.

—Tengo entendido que sí, pero la mujer-serpiente no parecía muy contenta por eso, me pregunto por qué— Lux no entendió bien la situación. Veigar suspiró con fastidio

—Ahí se fue también mi estudio. Diablos.

—Por favor, Veigar, son visitas, se amable— el gato pareció avergonzarse cuando su pareja le besó la mejilla

—Como sea.

Lux había guardado el Ojo del equinoccio en un bolso y ambas se disponían a partir

—Adiós hermano, ¿escríbeme, sí? — Lux se despidió con un abrazo

—No hagas estupideces, si lo haces te convertiré en piedra— Cassiopeia solo dejó aquella advertencia. Era ya de noche cuando se retiraron.

* * *

Tenía esto hace mucho tiempo y, por fin, me dieron ganas de publicarlo. Recién me acabo de enterar que ahora Swain será manco y no cojo, me cago en todo.


	2. Tranquilidad

Para Garen, las mañanas empezaban temprano. Abría los ojos cuando salía el sol, se colocaba ropa cómoda y salía a entrenar, luego de eso, regresaba a casa, se duchaba y colocaba la armadura para ir a revisar a las tropas.

Por supuesto, no podía hacer todo eso, tampoco su entrenamiento completo, pues con el brazo herido debía descartar las sentadillas o incluso el trotar, pero al menos podía dar un paseo por la zona cercana a la selva. Sus anfitriones tenían un pequeño huerto con vegetales, un par de árboles frutales y varias plantas con flores alrededor de su casa, la que tenía una cerca de madera alrededor, no demasiado grande eso sí, le llegaba hasta la rodilla

—Es como si todo este lugar fuera su patio.

El valle tenía verdor hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, a un par de kilómetros de distancia, podía ver el inicio de la selva Kumungu, donde él y Katarina habían ido a buscar el Ojo del equinoccio, el objeto se encontraba en una depresión cercana, oculto dentro de una cueva. Sacarlo no fue especialmente complicado, pero todo se fue al demonio cuando el monstruo del vacío apareció y ellos no tuvieron donde correr.

Tenía entendido que más o menos cerca se hallaban las extrañas tierras del Vudú y pasando la cadena montañosa que podía verse a la lejanía, ciudad Bandle

—Ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto por qué ellos no viven allí.

Después de todo, aunque el lugar fuese terreno neutral y un sitio bastante bonito, no estaba para nada exento de peligros, por otro lado, los Yordles eran una raza especialmente gregaria, ¿por qué esos dos estaban tan lejos de su hogar?

Estuvo a punto de internarse en la selva, pero se dijo que, luego de lo ocurrido, mejor no arriesgarse, más ahora que estaba herido, regresó a la casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible

—Ah, llegaste— Veigar estaba sentado en un sillón de mimbre, material del que estaban hechos buena parte de los muebles de su casa

—Eres muy madrugador— observó el humano

—Vivi y Lulu son algo ruidosas, así que me levanto temprano para tener un momento de paz— cerró el libro que tenía en las manos

—Espera, tu hija se llama Vivi.

—Sí.

—Tú te llamas Veigar y tu esposa se llama Lulu.

—Veo que lo pillaste, si, es tan cursi como parece.

—No, es…tierno.

—A mí también me lo pareció cuando a Lulu se le ocurrió, aunque no se lo he dicho.

— ¿Por qué no? — el mago levantó ambas cejas como si el castaño fuera idiota

—Hay cosas que uno solo no puede decir…además, ella lo entiende de todas formas.

—Debe ser genial tener a alguien que te entienda.

—Lo es, aunque a veces soy yo el que no la entiende, ¿quieres café?

—Estaría bien.

—Pensaba en conseguir algo de madera y ver si podemos hacer una silla o algo, me molesta verlos sentados en el piso. En especial a la noxiana, con esa pierna debe dolerle hasta pararse.

—Sí…recibió mucho daño.

Observó como Veigar colocaba una tetera en el fogón, sacó un frasco con granos ya listos para servir, Garen notó algo extraño sentado encima de una estantería entre las especias

— ¿Qué es eso? — el mago se rió

—Ve, Pix, no puedes ocultarte para siempre.

De muy mala gana, el hada se acercó al guerrero, aunque no le permitió tocarla

—Esto es… ¿un hada? Creí que no existían.

—Es el mejor amigo o amiga o lo que sea de Lulu, han estado juntas por años.

—Vaya, ¿Cómo tuvo contacto con ella? Es increíble— Veigar se volteó a mirarlo

—Hay cosas que solo no puedes decir y cosas que solo no puedes preguntar, ¿entiendes?

— ¿Es algo delicado?

—Sí.

—Lo siento, no quería molestarte.

—Él siempre está molesto, no es algo personal— Lulu había salido de la habitación de ambos y se acercó a su marido, dándole un abrazo y un beso, a Garen le turbaba un poco que Veigar fuese un gato y Lulu se viera mucho más humana a pesar de las orejas, ¿sería porque tenía menos pelo?

— ¿Tienes algún problema? — le preguntó el mago para cubrir su vergüenza, eran escasas las veces que Lulu le mostraba afecto frente a otros

—No, pero me parece tierno verlos— confesó el guerrero con una pequeña sonrisa, debido a su propia falta de vida amorosa, Garen solía mirar bastante a las parejas que caminaban por Demacia

— ¿Me ayudas a preparar el desayuno? — el hada hechicera observó a su pareja mientras se ponía un delantal

—De acuerdo.

—Garen, ve a despertar a Katarina y a Vivi, por favor.

El cuarto donde Lulu tenía sus hierbas y pociones, donde estaba instalada la hamaca del guerrero y la habitación de la pareja estaban en una parte de la casa, tras pasar por un estrecho pasillo llegabas a lo que debía ser la otra mitad, donde se encontraba el baño, el estudio de Veigar y el cuarto de Vivi. Al parecer, esa extraña construcción se debía a que ambos vivieron juntos muchos años antes del nacimiento de la pequeña, acontecimiento que aprovecharon para agrandarla

—Pequeña, tienes que venir a desayunar.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta del estudio: La pelirroja estaba tirada en el suelo leyendo un libro. Podía notar sus dagas tiradas bajo la hamaca, al alcance de la mano

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Anoche me anestesio la pierna para que pudiera dormir, pero cuando intenté ponerme de pie me caí, estoy esperando a que pase.

—… ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda?

—Solo necesitaba esperar un poco, además, esto está entretenido— el castaño se preguntó su aquello era verdad, pero prefirió no decir nada

—Ven, te ayudo— le tendió la mano del brazo bueno, ella solo lo miró —O te paras o no desayunas, elige.

—Eres molesto— aceptó su ayuda no sin cierta reticencia.

Era divertido que, mientras todos estaban en sillas, ellos debían agacharse, era incómodo para el castaño en especial, ni siquiera podía meter un dedo en la oreja de la taza

—Oye, ¿después _quiegues_ acompañarme? — Vivi se agarró del brazo de Katarina

— ¿A dónde?

—Bueno, mamá y papá irán a Bandle y quería ir a dar una vuelta a la jungla, ¿podemos ir? — la pequeña miró a sus padres, Lulu levantó una ceja

—Primero pregúntale a ellos si pueden llevarte primero, Vi— la chiquilla apretó un poco más el brazo de la pelirroja, quien suspiró

—Como sea.

—Ten cuidado, Vi, ellos apenas están sanando, no hagas que se sobre esfuercen.

—Sí…ten cuidado…— comentó Veigar.

Los humanos descubrieron que los Yordles vivían del comercio, no a gran escala eso sí, pero entre las pociones y ungüentos curativos de Lulu y los pequeños artefactos mágicos de Veigar, era más que suficiente para llegar a fin de mes

—Oye tú, ayúdame con eso— el mago cargaba la carreta, la pelirroja agarró un canasto con seis pociones, dedujo que eran anestésicos —escucha, noxiana, que te quede clara una cosa: Sí algo le pasa a Vivi vas a tener que preocuparte por algo más que una pierna rota, ¿está claro?

—He matado niños antes, pero no soy ton idiota para hacerle daño a la hija de quien está tratando mis heridas.

—…Que te quede claro que no confió en ti.

—Katarina, enano, y serías sumamente idiota si lo hicieras.

— ¡¿A quién le dices enano?!

—No te enojes, Veigar, sabes que eres muy alto— la pelirroja se preguntó si en efecto el mago era alto dentro de su raza o si era una broma, algo indistinguible por el tono usual de Lulu

—Pix se quedará con ustedes, les vigilará— no parecía que hubiera querido decir "cuidará" — ¿Dónde está Garen?

—Con Vivi dentro de la casa, ¿llegarán hoy?

—Bandle no está tan lejos, estaremos de vuelta al anochecer— la yordle arregló el desarmado pelo de la humana —sus ropas están limpias y secas, pero les traeremos algo más, deberían tener más de una muda.

—Deja de actuar como si fuéramos niños bajo tu cuidado. — dijo a modo de despedida.

Sobre todo para Garen, bañarse fue una pesadilla: la tina era diminuta. Lo bueno fue volver a ponerse sus ropas usuales, aunque el castaño extrañaba su armadura, no le era necesaria allí

—Anda, ¿vamos? — la chiquilla tiró de los pantalones de Katarina e hizo un puchero, la mujer suspiró

—De acuerdo, pero que te quede claro que no puedo seguirte, así que más te vale no perderte.

—Oye— el hombre la detuvo cuando salían de la casa — ¿para qué llevas eso? — señaló la daga que estaba en su cinto

—No salgo sin ella.

— ¿La sueltas alguna vez?

—Anoche estaba bajo mi hamaca, tomarla es una pérdida de tiempo si la necesito con urgencia, pero no tenía una almohada, ¿cuenta?

—… ¿Nunca te has lastimado por dormir con esa porquería bajo tu almohada?

—…Quizás.

— ¡Kaaaataaaa! ¡Gaaaagueeeeen!

— ¡Que ya voy! — le gritó de vuelta.

Cada vez que la Du Corteau daba un paso, soltaba un gruñido de fastidio por el uso del bastón el que, lamentablemente, necesitaba mucho más de lo que era capaz de admitir. Llevaban más de tres horas viéndola correr por el campo

—Toma— Vivi le entregó un montón de margaritas recién recogidas, Pix estaba sentada en su hombro — _Ide_ por más para mamá, ¿sabes hacer _codonas_?

—Co- **ro** -nas— la chiquilla la miró —rrr, anda, enrolla la lengua.

—Co-rro-nas— repitió la yordle

—Casi. Solo fue demasiado— la vio alejarse otra vez

—Veo que le agradas, eso es bueno.

—Sí, supongo— entrecerró los ojos —no la veo— ¿cómo diablos se les perdió tan rápido?

—No puede estar tan lejos— Garen avanzó a grandes zancadas para ubicarla, ambos vieron como la chiquilla venía corriendo de una enorme araña

— ¡Kata, una _alaña_! — la pelirroja sacó la daga del cinto, estuvo a punto de lanzarla contra el monstruo cuando la chiquilla, todavía llorando, gritó — ¡NO ME GUSTAN LAS ALAÑAS! —

Una especie de luz oscura se formó en su pequeña mano y antes de que Garen pudiera acercarse lo suficiente o la pelirroja lanzar el arma, le dio de lleno a la araña, quien soltó un chillido de dolor mientras huía. Vivi se agarró a la pierna buena de la joven

—No me gustan las alañas…

—Sí…lo noto…— la cargó con un brazo, le pareció que pesaba menos de un paquete de palomitas — ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

—Magia— contestó la chiquilla —papá me enseñó, aunque tengo ota maes _trra_.

—Bueno, casi pudiste decir maestra.

—Mejor vayamos a casa, ¿te parece? — le preguntó Garen acariciándole el espacio entre las orejas, la menor asintió.

Entró corriendo a la casa

— ¡¿Me cuentas un cuento?! — Katarina se preguntó si aquella criaturilla no se apagaba de alguna parte

—Pondré la tetera, se está haciendo tarde. Suerte— Garen huyó a la cocina. Bastardo infeliz

—A ver…— tomó asiento en el suelo — ¿qué quieres que te cuente?

—Inventa tu algo— la pelirroja gruñó

—No tengo mucha imaginación— la niña miró al castaño

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? — bueno, eso era algo digno de escuchar a parecer del Crownguard

—Ah, esa es una larga y molesta historia— Vivi se sentó sobre su pierna buena —Fue una de las tantas batallas que tuvimos contra Demacia, nos habían advertido que estaría el "Orgullo de Demacia" y tendríamos que tener cuidado.

— ¿Y quién eda?

—Él— señaló al castaño con el pulgar —Habíamos perdido un montón de soldados por su culpa.

En aquella época, pensaba el castaño, la victoria sobre Noxus estuvo al alcance de la mano: Los derrotaron una y otra vez hasta una emboscada donde las bajas demacianas fueron tantas que la balanza se igualó

—Y fue lo de siempre: Todo el mundo estaba repartiendo espadazos y golpes, créeme niña, cuando estás en medio de una batalla solo te preocupas de que estás amigas— tocó la daga en su cinto —Le den a alguien. Y que las de alguien no te den a ti.

—Whoa…— Vivi la miraba con ojos muy abiertos — ¿Y tú estabas allí?

—Sí, cuando de repente, una espada enorme me cortó un mechón de pelo, un poco más y habría sido mi cuello.

— ¿Y no te asustaste? — Katarina le sonrió

—Las pocas veces que he tenido miedo no han sido en la batalla, cuando estás allí tener miedo puede costarte la vida— le tiró una de las orejas —Yo no me quedé quieta, por supuesto, terminó con un de mis cuchillos enterrados en la armadura, de no haberse movido, le habría dado en el corazón. En ese momento empezó la pelea.

Garen escuchaba atentamente, le sorprendía la cantidad de detalles que recordaba

—Creo que estuvimos más de una hora peleando, cuando me di cuenta, muchos soldados habían dejado de matarse para mirarnos. Hasta que por un maldito error de cálculo…

— ¿Qué te pasó?

—Se rompió el tacón de mi bota y este sujeto me pegó en el estómago con el mango de su espada, menos mal para él, porque había logrado clavarle una daga en el costado, si seguía peleando así se habría desangrado. Ahora, esta batalla se estaba llevando a cabo en un bosque y nosotros, a medida que peleábamos, nos habíamos ido separando del resto, cuando caí…este sujeto clavó su espada en el suelo…

— _Muchas gracias_ — _había dicho en aquel entonces tendiéndole la mano —hace mucho que no tenía una pelea así…_

Le avergonzó un poco darse cuenta de lo bien grabada que tenía la imagen de la pelirroja en el suelo, mirándole desafiante, dispuesta a seguir luchando sin rendirse

—Por supuesto, yo quería seguir, pero no pude tomar mis armas, me había lastimado la muñeca. Entonces se agachó a mi lado y empezó a tratar mis heridas, me vendó la muñeca y me dijo que no permitiría que un demaciano me atacara mientras estaba vulnerable.

—Awww, qué rromántico. Es muy tierrno— a la chiquilla le brillaron los ojos. Garen estaba cortando pan, ¿qué tenía que decir ella al respecto?

— ¿Tierno? Es la mierda más humillante que me han hecho en la vida— de acuerdo, eso no se lo esperaba —ni siquiera cuando me hice esta porquería— Katarina señaló su cicatriz —permití que alguien me curara, pero allí estaba este idiota tratando mis heridas como si fuera una niña. Estaba tan furiosa que me prometí matarlo la próxima vez que lo viera.

Aunque Garen había aprendido todo lo que sabía de la cultura noxiana en la batalla, tenía entendido que estos veían como una humillación dos cosas: Desmayarse y ser atendidos cuando podían hacerlo ellos mismos. Ahora que lo pensaba, la pelirroja se había enfrentado a ambos recientemente, ¿era por eso que le molestaba tanto usar el bastón? Suponía que era como admitir que esa herida era más de lo que podía manejar

— ¿Y cómo te hiciste esa cicatiz?

—Ah, esa es otra historia…todavía más molesta que la anterior.

Para cuando el demaciano tuvo la cena (pues estaba escuchando sin perderse detalle) Vivi ya se había dormido encima de la pelirroja

— ¿Te molesta?

— ¿La has cargado? Pesa menos que un saco de patatas— aceptó la taza de té que le tendían —odio que todo sea tan ridículamente pequeño en este lugar.

—Los Yordles miden un metro, supongo que es normal. Quien sabe, tal vez nos traigan un par de tazas o algo.

—Eso espero.

Comieron en silencio, cuando terminó, le señaló a la chiquilla

—Levántala, no quiero despertarla— el castaño la tomó en brazos y, con cuidado, la acostó en su cama: el cuarto era pequeño en comparación a los humanos y tenía los muebles básicos, además de unos cuantos peluches que parecían hechos a mano. Le acercó un osito de felpa que Vivi abrazó, posiblemente acostumbrada a dormir con ellos

— ¿Katarina? — no le veía por ninguna parte

—Aquí afuera.

Estaba de pie, apoyada contra el muro de la casa con un diminuto cigarrillo en la boca, era del tamaño de su pulgar

— ¿Fumas?

—Cuando estoy cansada, me los robé del cajón de su escritorio. Hasta los malditos puros son diminutos.

Volvió a haber silencio

—Lo siento— ella levantó una ceja —Por lo que comentaste, en ese momento no sabía que…para ti era algo malo, no quería hacerte sentir mal y mucho menos humillarte.

—Tranquilo, ese siempre será el segundo lugar— tiró algo de humo por la nariz

— ¿Segundo? — Se apuntó la cicatriz —ah…eso…no creo que se vea tan mal.

—Solo es molesto, es como tener un cartel en la frente que te recuerde lo idiota que fuiste— tiró el cigarrillo al piso, lo aplastó con la bota

— ¿Qué edad tenías cuando te enviaron a esa misión?

—15.

—…Eras una niña.

— ¿Y?

—No lo sé, supongo que para mí los niños deberían estar en sus casas, no ingeniándoselas para matar a alguien.

—Supongo.

No hubo más conversación, el castaño distinguió una siluetas que se acercaban, por la lámpara de aceite, observó a los dos Yordles en la carreta

— ¡Hola! — Saludó Lulu animadamente, Garen se dijo que era una ventaja de no tener vecinos — ¿Vivi ya está durmiendo?

—Sí, tranquila.

—Oye, ¿ella está bien? — Veigar se fijó en la pelirroja, el castaño le tocó el hombro, la joven dio un respingo y se colocó en posición de combate

—Lo siento, supongo que me dormí.

—Hablando de dormir, me sorprende que Vivi lo esté, normalmente es imposible.

—Solo le conté cuentos hasta que lo hizo— Lulu le tomó la mano, podía ver cómo le brillaban los ojos

—Suena interesante, ¿me cuentas uno? — al parecer, pasaría un buen rato antes de que la dejasen dormir.

* * *

Yo: Bueno, terminé de escribir el capitulo 2 y hasta avancé cuatro hojas del tres

Rito: Cambiamos el lore del Katarina (ahora la cicatriz que tiene en la cara se la hizo ella misma y su relación con su padre se quebró luego de su primera misión) y el de otro personaje que aparecería en el próximo capitulo :D

...Que alguien me mate.


End file.
